Sports Day
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Cosplaying, Neko-chan, Sports Festival, jealousy. ALL IN ONE STORY! Find out what happens when Gunter decides to organise a sports festival, and Wolfram gets dragged into a costume race. Mostly crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Raquelle-Alexander: **Okay, I know those of you who watch 'Maid-Sama' will find this scene familiar, but I just couldn't resist! Kyaaa! You will have to read and find out. (Winks)

* * *

Before Yuuri could stop him, Gunter managed to grab the leaflet his school gave out for sports day.

"Ah, Yuuri Heika! These activities are extremely interesting! Oh my...A costume race? This sounds interesting!" Gunter shrieked, trying very hard not to nosebleed. At that moment, Gwendal and Conrad entered the room.

"What's so interesting?" Conrad asked. Before Yuuri could deny it, Gunter shoved the piece of paper into Conrad's face. The brown-haired soldier read it, and smiled. "This seems very interesting, Heika." He said.

"It's Yuuri! You gave me my name, then use it!" Yuuri whined while Gwendal examined the leaflet. The green clothed soldier returned the leaflet to Yuuri. Expecting Gwendal to ignore it and throw another huge pile of paperwork at him, Yuuri was surprised when Gwendal claimed:

"That IS interesting. Maybe we should hold a festival like that in Shin Makoku."

Gunter shrieked again and started to babble about the decorations and such. Conrad looked like he was trying to contain a laugh. Yuuri just stared at Gwendal.

"Wait...you actually LIKE the idea of a sports festival?" Yuuri asked, pinching his arm. "Yes, I think the people of Shin Makoku would like it. And, it would help everyone get slightly more healthier." Gwendal said.

Yuuri nodded. That was true. And if they were to hold a festival like this, normal citizens could take part, as it wasn't a duelling competition. Yes, the 'getting-healthy' part was true as well.

"Alright then, we should give it a try." Yuuri said. "Oh, HOW WONDERFUL, HEIKA! I shall get the paperwork on festivals!" Gunter sang. Yuuri groaned.

He forgot about the paperwork...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blood Pledge Castle was packed with citizens and humans. Word had gotten out to human countries that the Maou would be hosting a sports festival. Now, Darcoscus was busy with the costume race organising, and a pitying Lady Cheri had decided to help.

"Oooh! What costumes should we prepare for the costume race?" Lady Cheri said, looking at the suggested list Darcoscus had came up with.

'_Dragon, Princess, Prince, Vampire, Bear-Bee...OH MY!' _Lady Cheri just got an idea. An idea from one of Jennifer's cartoon books called 'Neko-Chan Costumes!'

"I think, Darcoscus, that I shall prepare the costumes." She said. "Ah, of course, Your Ladyship! It would be an honor!" Darcoscus said, and saluted. Lady Cheri smiled and waited...

A few minutes later, the soldier went out of the room to inform Gwendal of the location for the event. Lady Cheri grabbed the 'Participants' list for the costume race and scribbled down a name real quick.

Then, she scribbled on the costumes she would...require. Everything was slowly prepared. The 100m to 1000m race was being organised by Conrad and Yuuri. The couples race was being organised by Wolfram and Yozak- much to the Maou's discomfort.

There was a special children's race that took place in a portable swimming pool(water at knee-level). But the main event was the costume race. I mean, everyone would enjoy seeing their friends or higher-ups wearing stupid outfits, right?

Oh, the joy! The excitement! The fun!

Later at dinner, the day before the festival, Wolfram was being extra-squealed on by Lady Cheri for some reason.

"Wolfie! Are you going to participate in any of the competitions? Hm? Huh? Hm?" Lady Cheri kept poking him so the younger blonde was forced to answer. "No, mother! I shall be sitting with Yuuri in the stands! I am his fiancee, after all!" Wolfram said, a little embarrassed that he was not taking part in anything.

"It's alright, Wolfie! I know your little...secret!" Lady Cheri winked. Wolfram blinked, confused. Secret? What was she talking about?

Just then, Murata Ken burst into the room. "Haaaaaii, everyone!" He was dressed in a track suit with his glasses off. "Shibuya! Are you participating in the costume race tomorrow?" Murata asked, while the maids prepared a seat for him.

"Nope. I suck at sports, remember? I'm just going to be sitting on the sidelines." Yuuri said. Murata laughed. "Ahahaha! But Shibuya," Murata sat down beside Conrad, who smiled at him. "You do that every year! You are the Maou of Shin Makoku! Maybe you should participate this once?" Murata said, drinking from a silver goblet.

"No. Way." Yuuri said, and ate the last of his steak. Lady Cheri was listening to this conversation with interest. "Oh, Great Sage! Are you taking part in the costume race?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Murata with his glasses off really made a difference. "Yup. Is anyone here taking part?" Murata asked. Everyone shook their heads. That is- everyone until Lady Cheri said the following.

"Oh, of course! Wolfram is taking part! And he'd be happy to partner you!" (They must have partners, because there are couple-costumes) She squealed.

Silence. Then,

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN? DID I NOT JUST SAY I WAS NOT TAKING PART IN ANY COMPETITION?" Wolfram shrieked. Lady Cheri sighed and shook her head.

"Ah, Wolfram, then you should have removed your name from the list earlier! Your name was written there, and now, it's too late to make changes!" Lady Cheri mocked being sad for her blonde son.

Wolfram's face had turned white. The idea of him wearing a Bear-Bee suit or something equally humiliating in front of his personal guard, WAS HORRIBLE.

"Gah...I don't feel so well." Wolfram said, and went into dark-aura mode for the rest of the dinner. Gwendal and Conrad were slightly amused by this, and Murata was becoming very interested.

Then, it was time to leave.

"Alright, I have to go now. Thank you for the dinner! And Wolfram, I'll see you tomorrow!" Murata winked at the blonde, but Wolfram was too busy being 'emo' to yell. That little gesture made something in Yuuri twang.

'I guess...that was because...Ah! That was because it's weird to see Murata flirting with boys! Not because I'm jealous! Ahahaha!' Yuuri thought nervously in his mind. Or so he thought.

Wolfram, Greta and Yuuri went to their shared room to sleep. Wolfram was rather still that night, and didn't really kick him out of bed(only once). Greta laughed a little at Wolfram's nervous attitude, but stopped when she saw how it affected the blonde.

"Good night, Wolfram!" She said, with a sweet smile. This helped the blonde calmed down a little, and he managed to fall asleep with Yuuri and Greta by his side.

While the blonde had nightmares about the people of Shin Makoku laughing at him, of course.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was morning, and the day had arrived!

The first race was the 100m dash! Conrad and Yozak took part in this, of course. Conrad won. Okay, the front part's boring, so let's just skip to the costume race.

"Welcome, everyone! I'm Lady Cheri, your host, and this race, the costume race, is the moment you've all been waiting for!" Lady Cheri said into a Anissina-made microphone and everyone cheered.

"Now, let's welcome the first set of participants!" Lady Cheri said. Murata and a bunch of random guys come out to the front. Murata is smiling and waving to his(cheering) female crowd. Then, after Darcoscus gave the signal, they run to the tent and come out, dressed as different things.

_'Bear Bee, Dragon, Batman...?(From Yuuri's comic book that Lady Cheri stole), Vampire and Neko-Prince(Murata)!' _Lady Cheri thought. _'Perfect! Now, my little Wolfram will have no choice but to take The Great Sage's couple costume!' _

Can't you see where this is headed?

"Alright! That is the first set of participants! They will be taking on the male role of the costumes! But of course, cross-dressing is encouraged for laughter!" Lady Cheri winked at the crowd.

"Time for...the second and last row of participants!" Lady Cheri squealed, then pointed to the other participants. Wolfram and a bunch of random girls - oh wait, that's Elizabeth standing beside Wolfram - walked to the starting line.

Yuuri could see Elizabeth wishing Wolfram good luck before they started to run. "BEGIN!" Darcoscus yelled, and they were off, with Wolfram and Elizabeth in the lead.

They disappeared from view for a few moments inside the tent. Then, after a few minutes, Elizabeth emerged. Wolfram wasn't there though...

Soon, all the participants - except Wolfram - managed to change and step out of the tent. They had to wait for everyone to assemble before the real race - they had to run to the male costume roles and run together - begun.

"Where's Wolfram?" Asked Elizabeth, who was dressed as a female Vampire. A woman dressed as Wonder Woman shook her head, not knowing where. "Maybe he's still inside the tent." Elizabeth said, and went back into the dark enclosure.

By now, the crowd were getting restless. Everyone had assembled except for Lord von Bielefeld. Was it so embarrassing that he didn't dare show his face? Yuuri quickly checked the costumes already worn.

_'Female Bear Bee, Female Dragon, Wonder Woman...oh right, Diana and Bruce, Female Vampire- oh, it's Elizabeth. And...hey, where's the Neko-Princess? Oh. OH. OH NO.' _Yuuri thought.

"Here he is!" Elizabeth emerged from the tent, holding a pale hand that was Wolfram's. Lady Cheri nodded and tried not to laugh. "It's Wolfram, my adorable son, who has not come out yet! Oooh, I wonder what he's wearing!" Lady Cheri squealed into the microphone.

By now, almost half the crowd had realised what Wolfram would be wearing.

"I'll bet he looks stupid in it!"

"Are you kidding? Nothing could look stupid on him!"

"Whatever. Hey- look!"

Wolfram was slowly emerging from the tent...OH. MY. GOD.

He was wearing a yellow-coloured dress, similar to his nightgown. And, he had blonde cat ears and a tail. In other words, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (That's me)

The crowd was silent. They had never seen anything like this before. Wolfram's eyes were half-closed, due to the heat of embarrassment, and his face flushed prettily. That was sexy. Everyone then roared with 'kyaaa's and 'aiyeee's. Even the men.

Yes, even the men. Something then tugged at Yuuri's heart. It was...it couldn't be...it was the Maou spirit!

**'Yuuri. He looks lovely, don't you think so?'**

_'Y-yeah...he does...BUT HE'S A GUY!'_

**'Stop being so stubborn. You have feelings for Wolfram, that I know. I feel the same way. He's adorable, and I'm extremely glad he belongs to us.'**

_'Belongs to...us? Eeep! He belongs to you, you can have him!'_

**'Ah, Yuuri. I am you.'**

* * *

**So did you like it? Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raquelle-Alexander: **Ahaha. Well, I hope you enjoy this! I really like the idea of this story, and I wish something would happen and make Wolfram a Neko-chan in the series! Kyaaa! Okay, okay, on with the story, and enjoy!

**Notice: **Start of a new series: Wolfram in Wonderland! You can read the prequel on my story list. Cheers!

* * *

Yuuri's Maou spirit was getting restless. Really, you'd think the great Maou spirit of all time could control his temper. Yes, temper, not 'maturing instincts'. Why temper, you ask? Well, that's because of the Great Sage. Or, Pervy Sage. (Oops. I do not own Jiraiya!)

Wolfram was using his right hand to hold up his train, showing a very generous view of a sexy, smooth, milky leg. Many men were hooting and wolf-whistling, much to the annoyance of the Maou, Gwendal and Yuuri.

Of course, Gwendal had a Big-Brother complex just like Shouri, so it was normal to everyone. The Maou is someone who does not care about gender, and loves the person for who they are, so that's lovely and sweet.

Yuuri? Well, wasn't he the jerk who tore Wolfram's heart into a million pieces again and again? Why is HE feeling jealous? Well, that's what our hero is thinking.

'WHY THE HELL AM I FEELING JEALOUS? HE'S A GUY. HE'S A GUY!' Yuuri thought. I feel like punching him, but as I am not in this fan fiction, I cannot do so.

"Sage! Hurry up, we've gotta run to the finish line- Sage? Sage? Hello?" Wolfram waved a hand in front of Murata's face. The Sage was not fully aware of his surroundings, because of a certain blonde.

Oh, I'm not talking about Wolfram, actually.

_'Shinou! What are you doing? Why are you taking control of my body? I have to get back to the race!' _The Great Sage thought. Actually, he was supposed to piggy-back Wolfram to it. That's the whole point. But the Original King - great man, I always say - had a better idea.

_'Be patient. I'm going to use your body. But I don't think the Maou Spirit - or Yuuri - is going to like this. Forgive me, Sage.' _Shinou said, and took full control of the double-black's body.

"Oi! THERE'S A RACE GOING ON HERE, SAGE!" Wolfram yelled, much to Shinou's displeasure. "Calm down, Lord von Bielefeld," The Shinou in Murata disguise said. "Hold still..."

And with that, Murata lifted Wolfram off the ground, bridal-style. Yuuri's eyes went as wide as Gunters, Conrad look shocked, Lady Cheri and Greta squealed while Gwendal looked like he needed to knit something really, really big.

"Sage! What are you doing! Put me down- everyone is staring..." The blonde blushed. Shinou chuckled and started to run. "Are you sure I'm the Sage, Lord von Bielefeld? Don't I seem a little..._familiar_?" Shinou whispered that last word into Wolfram's ear, making him shudder.

"S-Shinou Heika? What- How did you...?" Wolfram began, but was interrupted by the crowd cheering. They had reached the finish line and they were in the first place. Shinou winked at the blonde.

"I hope to see you soon, Lord von Bielefeld." He said. And Murata's eyes came back into focus. But he was still carrying Wolfram in bridal-style, and he was very dizzy.

So that resulted in a very dizzy Sage dropping Wolfram painfully on the floor("OUCH!")and Murata dropping on him. AKA, the most sexy scene I can think of.

Wolfram's face was flushed with embarrassment and sweat, cheeks tinted pink and lips oh-so-soft and rose-coloured. The dress was coming down on one shoulder and Murata was lying face-down on Wolfram's stomach, inbetween the blonde's legs, showing off Wolfram's legs.

Oh, my god. (A/N: NOSEBLEED!)

Wolfram 'eeped' and started to shake the Sage. "Sage! Sage! Get off me!" Then, he tried lifting him. "You are really heavy, Sage. GET OFF ME!" Wolfram hissed and tried to pry the Sage off him.

Elizabeth was trying to help, but for some strange reason, the Sage just would not budge. Gisela and Gwendal had thought the Sage had fainted - and he was knocked out, of course - but they could not move him away from the blonde.

It was like gravity pushing Murata to Wolfram.

That was the final straw for the Maou and Yuuri though. Yuuri got up from his chair/throne/whatever and walked towards the blonde and double-black. Wolfram gulped at Yuuri - he was in Maou-mode - and squeaked in alarm.

Yuuri bent down and lifted Murata with ease. Yuuri saw that his friend was unconscious and calmed down a little, now knowing that he did not mean to molest Wolfram on purpose. He heard a voice - a very familiar one - whisper something in his ear.

_'Good luck with my descendant, Maou Heika.'_

'Shinou...I should have known.' The Maou thought, shaking his head. He looked down at the blonde and froze. For some reason, he could not go back into Yuuri-mode. Yuuri had no control over his body now. He could only watch his Maou-self do as he pleased with Yuuri's body.

Maou Heika lifted Wolfram up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Maou Heika! What are you doing?" Yelped Wolfram as he was being led away from the gossiping crowd. "I'm doing what Yuuri should have done ages ago." Maou Heika said, and smirked.

Wolfram blushed at this, turning Maou Heika on even more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Gunter was suffering from a massive nosebleed. The night before, several - okay, make that MANY - people walking pass Yuuri's room heard very disturbing sounds. Okay, to the maids it was sexy, but to everyone in the 'family' - except Lady Cheri - it was very disturbing.

-Flashback-

_Gwendal and Conrad decided to check on Wolfram and Yuuri- they had not seen them both since the end of the costume race. Big mistake. _

_"Yuuri Heika~ Ahhh! Right there..."_

_"Wolfram, you're so tight..."_

_Gwendal and Conrad bolted away from the door real quick and swore not to talk about that situation._

Well, of course, the following morning, everyone knew better than to talk about the...'incident'. Although, Greta noticed something strange about her fathers. Yuuri was blushing red and Wolfram was wincing everytime he moved in his seat.

She asked a question that said it all.

"Yuuri, I heard a maid say something strange last night."

"Oh, what was it, Greta?"

Everyone looked up. They hoped that she was not about to ask what they thought she was going to ask.

"She said that you were de-flowering Wolfram."

Gwendal grabbed his knife and fork/spoon and started making knitting patterns in the air. Lady Cheri squealed like a crazy fan girl, Conrad's eyebrows lifted so high I'm surprised they hadn't took off and stuck themselves to the rooftop and Gunter sprayed blood all down his front.

Yuuri and Wolfram's reactions were the best.

Wolfram shrieked like a woman and fell off his chair, then shrieked again from the massive pain in his ass. Yuuri's face turned bloody red, he shrieked then - literally - ran screaming from the room.

Oh, the joy! The excitement! The fun!

* * *

**Reviews? (Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle)**


End file.
